


A Little Doll

by NoirAngel011



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: William build Elizabeth a toy.





	A Little Doll

"Daddy."

Elizabeth tugged at her fathers sweater.

'What is it Elizabeth?"

William picked his daughter and sat her on his lap.

"Charlie has so many toys, I want one like hers."

Elizabeth begged for a robotic toy in her adorable British accent.

William sighed.

Henry was always proving himself better than him.

He would pay.

Someday.

Not now.

William smiled at Elizabeth, who looking at him with big green eyes

"Of course you can have one, lets go see what we can work whit."

William picked Elizabeth up and carried her out towards the garage.

She clapped her hands in excitement.

She was finally going to get a toy, just like Charlie had!

It had now been three days.

Elizabeth was playing with her pony on the floor of her bedroom.

suddenly, the door opened.

Elizabeth looked up, to see her father standing in her door way with a box.

She picked up her pony and moved onto her bed so William could work.

Or whatever he was doing.

He took the box to her bedside, pulling out a cat bed and,

A animatronic cat?

He placed the cat in the bed and pressed it's paw.

The car raised his left paw.

"Meow. I love you Elizabeth."

The cat spoke her fathers voice.

Elizabeth jumped down from her pink princess bed, petting the soft cat.

the fur felt almost real, though he didn't shed.

"His name is going to be"

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Dave! Dave the Orange cat!"

And so Dave the cat became a household name.

***

 

 


End file.
